mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoosung
Yoosung (real name: Yoosung Kim) is one of the Casual Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. Yoosung is a college student who plays a game called LOLOL and invests too much time into it. Because of that, he doesn't spend time studying for college. Yoosung is the cousin of Rika and can't really believe that she is not alive anymore, also hes inlove with a girl named katie. Personality Yoosung is a really nice and loveable person; the other RFA members describe him as a real puppy. Yoosung cares about others a lot and loves to spend time with others. He is naive and believes things that are told to him. Often he is unforgiving to himself because of that. You have the feeling that you have to take care of Yoosung and to lead him on the right path. Because of the sadness in his heart that Rika died he often talks with the others about her and compares her with the player, even though he knows they're not Rika. Yoosung is often jealous of other people like Zen for his good looks or Jumin Han for his rich and different life. Appearance He is the shortest of the guys, he is also the most youthful in appearance. He has messy, bleached blond hair that he usually keeps out of his eyes with two dark brown hair clips that form an 'X'. He has soft violet eyes and a young aura to him in all his photos. He's most often seen wearing something blue. For the party on Day 11, he wears a dark blue dress shirt with a yellow bowtie and black suspenders. Before Rika's death he had well kept, brunet hair and seems to have worn more formal attire in most of his pictures. Background Story Despite how much he admired her, Yoosung hadn't actually met Rika until he was in 6th grade. As they spent more time together and he bore witness to the joy that came from the parties the RFA threw and began to think of her as a magician of sorts. The death of Rika's pet dog, Sally, was the reason Yoosung chose to major in medicine to become a veterinarian. He did his best to get the top scores in all his classes. She shaped his whole life and when she died, he was thrown into depression. After her death, he hardly ever attended any of his college classes and turned to the world of his favourite MMORPG, LOLOL, to distract himself and cope with his sadness. Casual Story (spoilers) Good Ending Yoosung and the player attend the party separately. At the party, Yoosung steps on the stage with bandages over his left eye, an injury he got at the incident at the Mint Eye. He gives a speech about how his life was before the RFA, during his time in the RFA and how his life changed after meeting and falling in love with the player. After his speech, Yoosung pushes through the crowd to find the player. Before we see the CG, Zen says "Yoosung, aren't you getting a little... close?!". We then see the CG of Yoosung kissing the player. Normal Ending Bad Ending If the player fails to raise their likability before the party, Yoosung will confront the player in a chat room. Yoosung will express to the player that he realized he was confusing the player with Rika, and that he does not actually have feelings for the player. Yoosung will then leave the room, saying he will go to Seven's home to trade potato chips. Afterward, a visual novel option will appear underneath the room. Upon clicking it, you will listen to Seven and Yoosung converse at Seven's home. The lights dim, and Seven then announces to the player they have received a bad ending, and encourages the player to try again. In Yoosung's third bad ending the player convinces Yoosung that they are the only person that matters. 707 and Yoosung sneak in to the Mint Eye headquarters and are confronted by Unknown. While the two of them try to escape, Yoosung is captured by Unknown. Yoosung is forced into a "role playing game" and is tortured by Unknown who threatens to hack in to the RFA and it. After Ending Yoosung is now a veternarian and is married to the player. The player enters his office and puts new glasses on him. The CG shows that Yoosung is visibly blind in his left eye. Yoosung pouts and asks if she's already tired of his glasses. He says he doesn't need new ones since his eye surgery is on Friday. He laughs after the player says that she likes people that wear glasses. Yoosung then says that he can't wait to see her with both eyes, since she's already pretty now, so she'll be twice as pretty when seen with both eyes. He goes on and says some cheesy things. When the player says that he's making her cringe, he continues with the cheesy lines. The player tells him to stop and asks about the dinner menu. Yoosung whines and says that he was going to cook. He changes his mind and says that since there aren't many patients, they should go out and eat for once. Yoosung says that he likes eating at home, but going out to eat once in a while isn't bad. The player says he's being like a baby, to which Yoosung responds that they should have a baby soon to prove the player wrong. The player says he's being glib, and he agrees. He then asks "Will you go out with your husband tonight?" and the scene ends. Relationships 707 Yoosung is quite close with Seven. He often falls for the jokes/pranks Seven plays on him and is incredibly guilible. Seven was unable to make it to Yoosung's high school graduation due to being abroad at the time. Rika Yoosung was the closest to Rika, being her cousin and all. They had a very close relationship and when she passed away, Yoosung was devasted and became very depressed. V Yoosung hates V. Yoosung thinks that V changed after Rika's death and is upset that V couldn't give more evidence about her death. Zen Yoosung is close with Zen, and he is jealous of Zen's good looks. Zen acts like an older brother towards Yoosung. Zen congratulates Yoosung on his relationship with the player, but warns Yoosung not to compare Rika to the player. Jaehee Kang Jumin Han Trivia * His favorite game LOLOL is most likely based off of the mobile game League of Legends * He, like Seven, also enjoys Honey Buddha Chips. He savours one bag of chips for weeks, because they're so rare. Category:Casual Story Category:Male Category:Characters